New girl in my class
by Beywriter
Summary: Mariah moves to the neibourhood and joins Rays College and class and he instantly falls in love with her, but he is scared of being rejected.When they meet in the park they get expected company.Rated T for fighting scene, mild romance and Rapenon in fic


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

They are as they appear in season 1

**New Girl in my Class**

Ray and the rest of his team are in College (even the world champion team needs and Education).

"Morning guys, first time you've been early all week Ty" Ray joked

Ray said sitting down at his usual desk with Max to his left, Tyson behind him, Kenny would be to his right but he's Ill today and Kai doesn't go to that College

"Hay Ray, you seen the chief?" Tyson asked

"no, he's probably Ill" Ray responded

"Hi Ray" Max chirped

"Good morning class" Ms Kincade said smiling

"today we have a new student who will be joining our class, she's come all the way from North east China so students please give a warm welcome to Mariah" The pink haired Girl floated into the room, well that's how Ray would have described it he sat there, eyes transfixed onto that goddess who stood at the door. Tyson noticed this

"oh no were loosing him"

"Why don't you take the seat next to Ray" She said pointing to the empty desk next to Ray, he blushed as she sat down next to him

"Hi!" She said cheerfully

"I'm Mariah, you must be Ray" she stuck out a hand and Ray accepted it

"nice to meet you as well" he said

"wow, Cupids arrow hit and I just shook an angels hand!" he thought

Ray couldn't focus for the rest of the lesson.

She was smart and beautiful, she stuck up that arm every time the Teacher asked a question, he did work but not a lot so he had explaining to do when the Teacher noticed him daydream

"Ray? Daydreaming maybe acceptable at home but not in my class, can I see your work please?"

He looked down, only half of question 1 was answered so he needed to think fast.

"Ray Kon why haven't you completed Task 1? the others are all around Tasks 4-5"

"I'm sorry we have noisy neighbours and they kept me up past 2 am" he said hoping she'd buy it.

Hook line and sinker she bought it

"Well I agree I had that problem a while ago so your excused"

Ray inwardly sighed, then the Bell went.

At brake they were sat down eating

"Guys I think I'm in love"

"Love, with who Mariah?"

"yeah, cupid had a Direct hit"

"dude she's to good for you, try Hilary"

"Your only saying that to get rid of her"

"of course I am she's ugly, loud mouthed, stubborn and hot headed"

"That's not what Kenny tells me" Max said

"yeah most of those are your qualities, you two go together" Ray said

"you never heard the saying we hurt the ones we love?" Max said starting to laugh

"I thought we were talking about lover boy's crush on Mariah" Tyson said trying to change the subject

"ok them if it will stop the Embarrassment" Max said

Mariah walked by

"Hi Ray" She said

"Hey Mariah" he said

"Can I sit here?" She asked

"sure" Ray said

"Hay Mariah did you know that Ray to..." Tyson said but Max interrupts

"totally comes from China?"

Ray gives Tyson a death stare, Tyson gulps

"That's so cool, where?"

"Hengyang" Ray replied

"I thought you were Chinese, do you have a Brother or sister?"

"no, you?"

"Yeah his name is Lee, he's a lot older than me and he's in University we both love to Beyblade"

"So do we" Tyson said

"Wait aren't you the Bladebreakers?"

Mariah asked

"yeah we are" Ray said

"wow, its nice to meet you, really nice"

"you a fan?" Max asked

"A little, we have our own team called The white Tigers"

"great name" Ray said

"you'd be a perfect member, all of the team have cat Bitbeasts, except for one"

"Sorry Mariah, I have a home already if you know what I mean"

Mariah took into her food and ate silently.

When she finished she stood up

"bye guys see you in class" she smiled and walked away carrying her tray

"hay guys, can you ask her what she thinks of me?" Ray asked

"why?" Tyson asked

"I don't know ok?"

"Oh I get it" Max said smiling

"you don't get scared that much do you?"

"huh?" Ray asked coking his head to his left

"Your scared of being rejected" Max continued

"oh yeah" Tyson said

"So will you do it?"

"ok Ray, your a friend"

Tyson said

"Thanks Tyson"

"No prob"

Tyson walked out of the Cafeteria, looking for Mariah, She was at her locker

"Hi"

Mariah jumped

"oh Hi Tyson"

"Ray was wondering what you think of him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he might have a crush on you"

Mariah blushed

"Really?"

She repeated

"Ok I'll tell him personally"

She said closing her locker and following Tyson back to the Cafeteria.

"Ray can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure"

Ray said getting up and collecting his things.

They went into an unlocked class room and sat down

"Tyson tells me that you think you love me, this true?"

Ray takes a deep breath and says

"Yes, yes I have a crush on you.

There I came clean"

"you wanna know what I think of you?"

Ray nodded

"I know we only just met today"

Ray said

"I think you are the most, most..."

"yes?"

"Handsomest and cutest guy I've ever seen.

You look good hearted and kind, also very hot"

Ray blushed at these comments.

"So do you love me?"

"Its to soon to say"

Mariah said

"I only met you about 3 hours ago"

She continued

"so?"

"I'll think.

Do you know the park in town?"

She asked

"yeah"

Ray replied

"I'll meet you there at 6 tonight, at the bench by the lake"

"ok"

Ray said.

Mariah left, Rays stomach was doing somersaults

"what's wrong with me?"

"My feelings for Mariah are letting my others loose, I haven't felt like this in a long time.

At least it means I'm still human"

Ray drank out of the Drinking fountain

"Its love" Tyson said

Ray choked at Tyson's sudden appearance

"Tyson you scared me"

"well it is love, your letting your feelings for her get in the way, I think"

"how do you know all this and you don't have a girl friend?"

"I just do"

"that's not a lot of evidence to go on Tyson

"So what did she say?"

"She said she'd meet me at the bench by the lake at 6"

"he shoots, he SCORES!"

Tyson said hapily

"Ray scored a goal"

"why do you refer to guys getting girls with football?"

"Its just a joke I do"

"I know"

Ray said

"tonight I'll know my first love or my first heartbreak"

"Don't worry bud It'll go great"

"So how did it go?"

"hay Maxie"

"how did it go with Mariah?"

"great, she wants to meet me at the bench by the lake tonight at 6 where she'll tell me if she loves me or not"

"wow, sounds like a tease.

I heard Tyson's scoring joke down the corridor, so I came to see how it went"

The day went fast and Tyson, Max were both at Ray's house helping him get ready

"so you've showered, wearing deodorant, you've brushed your teeth and your hair is gleaming"

Tyson said

"nice outfit"

Max said

He was wearing black pants and a golden shirt with bronze Tie's, He was still wearing his Yin-Yang headband, usual black shoes and the bandages around his arms.

"its 5 to 6"

Tyson said

They went out of Rays house and said there goodbyes

"were going home, call us to say how it goes"

Max said

"ok bye"

Mariah was early, on sat on the bench

"look what we have here?" a voice sounded

Mariah gasped

"who's there?"

She saw 3 figures approaching her,

That's where her enhanced eyesight comes into handy.

It was Kai, Bryan and Spencer

"what do you want?"

she asked

"you"

Kai replied

"me?"

"yes my pretty"

Mariah knew something was wrong, she looked at her watch

5:59 6:00

"Ray?"

she whispered

They approached

"hold her" Bryan and Spencer moved to Mariah.

She stood up to run, but Bryan and Spencer got her down onto the floor, Mriah screamed

"HELP, HELP PLEASE H... MMMFh"

Ray was entering the park

"oh man, I'm late"

hearing the clock striking 6

"HELP!"

"MARIAH!"

Ray broke into a run

"I'm coming" he thought

Kai knelt by Mariah and stroked her cheek

he nodded at Bryan and

Spencer

Ray tuned the corner and saw shocked

"HAY"

he called out

"looks like your boy friend is here to save you"

"what's going on?"

Ray inquired

"your girlfriend is going to be our pleasure for the evening"

"over my dead body"

"so be it" Kai said sternly

"Kill him" Kai said.

Bryan and Spencer ran at Ray, he dodged two punches and kicked back at Bryan sending him flying.

Spencer caught Ray with a punch to the gut, he kneeled down in pain.

Bryan kicked Ray as hard as he could, knocking Ray back a little,

Ray was in pain on the floor.

"RAY!"

he heard Mariah screaming

"there going to rape her, NO THERE NOT"

Ray stood up ignoring as much as he could the pain that streaked through his left side

"YOU!"

"didn't you take care of him?"

This time Kai approached as well

Mariah used this time to call for help on her cell phone.

Kai took a swing at Ray, but Ray blocked it and punched him in his left eye.

Spencer grabbed Ray, but he managed to break free and punched Spencer in the arm and gave him a dead arm.

He kicked Bryan as Kai grabbed Ray and threw him down.

Kai kicked him and Ray screamed out in pain.

Bryan jumped on Ray, got up and jumped on him again, Bryan kept repeating this.

Mariah just sat there horrified

"STOP" she screamed

"when your friend here is dead we'll come back for you.

Ray stuck out a fist out, it contacted with Bryan's gut and winded him, Ray pushed the choking Bryan off him and got up, he knew it was futile.

He punched Kai in the Chin.

Kai's head went up, Ray punched him in the gut and then on his back, Kai fell to the ground, Spencer started chocking Ray

"DIE, DIE" he said evil,

Ray was going to pass out, he had to do something, he kneed Spencer, AIR!

Spencer groaned, Ray looked where he kneed him, Right between the legs!

Ray stumbled to Mariah

"RAY"

he smiled and fainted, Mariah caught him and lied him down, using her jacket as a pillow, she folded it and put it under his head.

"please be ok" she whispered, stroking his,his left eye was black.

"your precious boyfriend wont help you now" Kai said.

"Stay back please"

Sirens sounded in the distance, help was on its way"

"please he's hurt real bad, he's defenceless"

Mariah pleaded

"its not him were after, its YOU"

Kai stepped forward, Mariah reached out and scratched Kai's face,

"you'll wish you didn't do that when you and your are sleeping with the fishes"

he grabbed Mariah

"we were just here to rape you but now I'm going to hurt you"

"FREEZE" Spotlights shone

Mariah sighed, The police and paramedics arrived

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER"

Kai slowly retreated and started to run, the police fired tranquillizer bullets and they all fell to the floor.

The police arrested Kai, Bryan and Spencer as Ray was placed on a stretcher and whisked away to the awaiting Ambulance with Mariah.

Ray woke up later, Max and Tyson were there with Mariah

"where am I?" he asked

"The hospital, Ray you saved me!"

"Did I?"

"yeah, what Mariah told us what happened.

Your a total hero"

Tyson said

"So I don't believe you told me if you loved me or not?"

"Well Ray, at first I was going to say your a nice guy, but I don't think were right for each other, sorry.

But now, I saw you fighting that out numbered fight for me, You even got up when you were hurt when you heard me scream, you defended me with your life and thats the commitment I look for"

"so do you love me?" Ray asked

"Gods YES"

Mariah said.

There gaze met, Mariah leaned into Ray and there lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Ahem?" Tyson coffed, they stopped kissing

"can we have some privacy?" Ray asked

"now?" Ray continued.

Max and Tyson left chuckling, both happy that things between Ray and Mariah were good.

Mariah and Ray continued kissing.

What do you think?

This story was written for RachelKarenGeller


End file.
